


Fluent

by Irish_Vampire



Series: Lance the language man [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), He learns alien languages, He's just that cool, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance is good at languages, M/M, Multilingual Character, Multilingual Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Lance (Voltron), no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Vampire/pseuds/Irish_Vampire
Summary: Lance didn't really try to learn a language. He just, kind of, picks up the basics and then works from there. Its usually unintentional. Ish.He isn't stupid though. He isn't an idiot. He just isn't the same kind of smart as his friends are.(I'm going to make this into full story, so if you want more than a one shot, click the other book in this series)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Lance the language man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927591
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	1. The inevitable discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry if this is formatted weird or if theres any errors. I wrote this on my phone at 02:00 in the morning on a Wednesday night and I wish for death. All mistakes are my own so please let me know. I've never written a fanfic before, so fair warning: i have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Enjoy.

Lance had always liked languages. The way words can carry so much emotion and meaning; the way an inside joke can be incomprehensible unless you know the context. He had always been more "artistic" and "social" than his friends. He didnt draw though, always having found that form of art to permanent, he could never get his emotion across in something that took so long to complete. Instead he took solace in dancing and singing and speaking, fast paced, immediate, emotion.

When he was 8 years old he was fluent in four languages and by the time he was planning on going to the garrison he was fluent in nearly eleven. Languages and conversation just worked for him in a way little else did - he wouldnt call himself a protege (he knew he wasnt smart enough in anything else for that) but he was a very, very fast learner. Of course, no one in voltron other than Hunk even knew he could speak more than two languages, and hunk had never really grasped how complex languages were, but that didnt bother Lance. He didnt mind.

What did bother him was the way his friends disregarded his opinions despite him being the most diplomatic of them (other than Allura, obviously). What did bother him was when they treated him like he was stupid or wouldnt understand what they were saying. He understood and he could explain it in ten languages they couldnt understand. It bothered him when they brushed him of and acted like they thought he wouldn't mind. He did mind.

It was no surprise, at least to Lance, that he started to pick up some Alien languages while on their travels. He could make a guess towards Galran, just from the tone, and he would be able to interact with a few of the more prominent species without even having to use translators.

Most of all though was Altean. He read every document he could find, working through translations and spellings and grammar. It was a challenge, it was nothing like any earth language, nothing like anything he had done before. He flourished in the challenge. It only took a few phoeb before he was nearly fluent.

Nobody else knew this though. Of course.

Everything went wrong with Allura. How else would it have gone wrong? Lance isn't sure, but he knows something would have happened, the universe doesnt like to let him settle for too long.

" _Lance needs to focus more in training._ " She muttered under her breath on their way back from a training session. " _That fool is going to get himself killed and I'll be too tired fo feel bad._ " She continued. Or, atleast, Lance thinks that's what she said. He wasnt wearing his translator and she was speaking quietly.

She wasnt wrong, that was the worst part. Lance had been so caught up in trying to read a knew altean book (and cheering everytime he finished a chapter without needing to use his homemade dictionary) that he had hardly slept last night. His limbs were heavy and his eyes were heavy and his tounge was heavy and he could hardly move from the weight. He couldn't explain that though because he knew that making up excuses annoyed Allura more than the actual thing he did wrong.

So he just looked at her with a tired grin and, in what he hoped was a cheeky tone, said, " _Don't lie, Allura, I know you'd miss me._ "

Before he turned to continue towards the kitchen where Hunk was, hopefully cooking something better than food goo, he saw confusion and a slight flicker of fear on Alluras face, stopping him in his tracks.

" _What?"_ He asked,

" _You speak Altean?_ " Was the response he got and, oh, that's why she was confused. He had just understood an alien language she didnt know he had learned, that was probably a little shocking for her.

" _Oh, yeah._ " He replied, only realising he had been speaking Altean once the words passing his lips weren't the same as the ones he had thought of, " _I taught myself a little bit, thought it might be helpful_."

Allura continued to look confused. She stared at him as if she had never seen him before and they stood in awkward silence until Keith, in all his mullet glory, rounded the corner and nearly knocked lance flying, shaking Allura from her trance.

" _How long have you been learning Altean?_ " She questioned.

" _A few phoeb, probably_."

"What's going on here? Is Lance cursed to speak alien languages now? Is this some druid scheme to break apart voltron?" Said Keith, because of course Keith would rather Lance be cursed than better at something than him.

"No, I'm fine Mullet, no curse." Lance rolled his eyes.

" _We need to have meeting, Lance, why didn't you tell us, you can help us on diplomatic missions now._ " Allura began to walk towards the centre of the ship.

"What?" Keith said, eloquently.

" _I dont think that's necessary Allura, see I'm talking just fine now, but I'd clam up, I'd be terrible_." Lance tried to explain as he was ushered after her by the red paladin.

Allura ignored him.


	2. I'm going to do something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do something with my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really surprised anyone liked this. And I really like the concept, but I kinda want to actually add a plot and write it at some time other than 2 in the morning.

So, it turns out that posting this wasn't the worst thing I've ever done, and I really want to write a full story, so I'm planning on making this into an actual fanfiction with plot and character development and crying and pain and a cat. If you're interested in that, it'll be part 2 of this series (although its actually just this snippet stretched out and better) and it will actually have an ending.

Intelligent Lance is my favourite thing and if you speak more than one language I have so much respect for you. Unconventional intelligence is the best and creativity isn't just what you think it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually left a comment know that I am amazed by you and you are everything right with humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, I have no friends in this fandom and I dont know what I'm writing. 
> 
> Have a lovely day ♡


End file.
